Because of You
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Semua ini salahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura sangat tak bersemangat belajar. Ia terlalu mengantuk, ia terlalu lelah, ia terlalu pusing, dan semuanya karena dia./"Aku menyuruhmu membasuh muka, bukan lari dari kelasku."/NaruSaku/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Because of You**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and Hope you like it!**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Haruno Sakura sangat mengantuk di saat jam kuliahnya berlangsung. Tangan kanannya bertumpu di atas meja sambil menopang dagunya. Berkali-kali kepalanya hampir tertunduk dan matanya sesekali terpejam lalu kembali terbuka.

Sakura mendengus kesal, memandang penjelasan dosen di depan kelas tanpa minat. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap tajam dosen muda dengan surai pirang dan mata biru safir. Merasa tak tahan, Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, membuat bunyi debaman kecil. Ya, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

"Haruno- _san_? Kau tertidur?"

Sakura tersentak saat suara sang dosen memanggil namanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihatlah seisi kelas kini sedang memandangnya.

"Silahkan basuh wajahmu dulu, Haruno- _san_."

Suara dosen itu kembali terdengar membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu beranjak dari posisinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, lalu berhenti sejenak tepat di samping dosen muda itu.

 _Emerald_ nya melirik _sapphire_ itu. "Iya! Aku tahu, Naruto!" kata Sakura cepat lalu kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan seisi kelas yang hening karena perkataan Sakura.

"Bukankah dia harus lebih sopan?" sahut Ino memecahkan keheningan ruang kelas itu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab, "Biarkan saja, lagipula umurku dan umur kalian hanya berbeda tiga tahun. Dia sudah biasa memanggilku seperti itu."

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Setidaknya, dia harus memanggilmu _sensei_ di kelas."

"Lupakan saja. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," balas Naruto, ia kembali menerangkan penjelasan dari pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda.

xxx

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air, rasa segar dan dingin begitu terasa di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Namun, rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerangnya belum kunjung hilang. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin di hadapannya. Sakura kembali mendecak kesal, alisnya pun bertaut dalam.

"Lihatlah yang kau lakukan padaku," lirih Sakura sambil mengusap kantung matanya yang tampak sedikit menghitam.

Selang beberapa detik menatap dirinya sendiri, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan kamar mandi. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ya, untuk kali ini saja ia ingin membolos mata kuliahnya.

Suasana taman ini tidak terlalu sepi, beberapa kali mahasiswa lainnya tampak berlalu lalang di tempat ini. Namun, suasana taman ini terasa begitu nyaman dan damai. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati, telinga Sakura menangkap suara-suara langkah kaki yang begitu ramai. Tanpa membuka matanya pun ia tahu, pada jam segini kelasnya pasti sudah bubar.

"Aku menyuruhmu membasuh muka, bukan lari dari kelasku."

Sakura tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui pemilik suara itu, ia sudah tahu. Namizake Naruto, seorang dosen muda yang mengajar di falkutas Bisnis-Management. Sakura tidak menjawab atau membalas kalimat itu, ia tetap pada posisinya dan ia bisa merasakan, kini lelaki dengan surai pirang itu sedang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?"

Sakura membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kembali iris _emerald_ nya. Ia melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini," balas Sakura. "Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku?" tanyanya lesu sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Eh? Benarkah?" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Beberapa urat persimpangan mendadak muncul di kening Sakura, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sakura bangkit dari posisinya lalu menunjuk wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat seperti bukan seorang dosen, entah kemana wibawanya itu.

"Karena kau! Aku mengantuk, aku pusing, aku kurang tidur. Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?!" teriak Sakura lepas. Mendadak kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Ah, sudahlah."

"Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Naruto, lelaki dengan iris _blue sapphire_ itu menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja! Kau memberiku tugas yang begitu banyak! Sulit! Merepotkan! Dan semuanya menyebalkan!" geram Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa meringis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sudah mau lulus kan?" tanya Naruto, ia tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan kalimat lain. Tugas mahasiswa yang hampir mau lulus memang seperti itu, bukan? Naruto sendiri pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Namun, ia beruntung, ia dapat menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi semua teorimu itu membuatku pusing dan mengantuk," keluh Sakura lagi, menjadi mahasiswa di jurusan bisnis dan managemen memang menyusahkan. Jika bukan ingin melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya, ia lebih ingin mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bukan hanya kau yang merasakannya, tapi semuanya," balas Naruto, tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus. Memang benar! Semua temannya merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Mau kubantu menyelesaikan semuanya?" tawar Naruto, menarik perhatian Sakura yang sebelumnya kembali memejamkan mata.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menjawab, "Baiklah, tapi aku tetap marah padamu!"

Naruto tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terulur ke bagian belakang kepala Sakura, menarik kepala itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf dari kekasihku, tidurlah di bahuku. Aku ingin kau kembali mengisi tenagamu."

Wajah Sakura mendadak panas, aroma khas Naruto tercium jelas saat kepalanya sudah disandarkan di bahu lelaki itu. Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya, dan mulai menikmati tidurnya di bahu seorang dosen muda, Namikaze Naruto. Tak lupa juga, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang kekasihnya.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Omake**

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati taman yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Shikamaru yang berjalan bersamanya juga menghentikan langkahnya, mengikuti arah pandangan Ino.

" _Mendokusei_ ," kata Shikamaru melihat dua sosok di taman sana.

"Mereka! Seharusnya jika ingin bermesraan lihat-lihat tempat! Bukan disini!" kata Ino membelak tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya, seorang lelaki dengan surai pirang sedang membelai surai merah muda milik seorang wanita yang kini sedang terlelap di bahu lelaki pirang itu.

"Siapa peduli? Semua orang tahu jika Sakura dan _sensei_ itu punya hubungan," sahut Shikamaru acuh tak acuh, ia melirik Ino dan tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" guraunya.

Wajah Ino tiba-tiba saja memerah, ia meninju pelan lengan Shikamaru lalu mendengus pelan. "Huh?! Memangnya aku peduli?" sahutnya, lalu kembali melangkah.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan lalu ikut kembali melangkah.

* * *

A/N : Wahh... pendek juga ya? Yaudahlah, mau gimana lagi? Fic ini ada karena pelampiasanku waktu lagi pelajaran Komunikasi Bisnis dan Profesionalisme Kerja yang bener-bener bikin ngantuk sama teorinya. Karena itu, malah kepikiran buat fic ini. :D

Oh ya! Yuki pengen kasih tau untuk readers yang membaca fanfic _**Lost**_ dan _**World is War**_. Untuk sementara, fanfic itu updatenya di pending dulu. Karena, dalam sebulan (bulan mei ini) Yuki akan full sibuk. Pertama, sama tugas. Kedua, ulangan harian. Ketiga, ujian praktek produktif (Dan kayanya bakal ngeri sama ujian Akuntansi-nya :'D). Dan puncaknya adalah UAS. Hhh... Bener-bener memusingkan jadi anak SMK, belum lagi di sekolahku itu, ulangan harian selalu di lakukan dua minggu atau seminggu sebelum UAS, bikin tambah pusing kan? Tapi, jalanin ajalah. :D *curcol*

Sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak cingcong :D

Semoga fic ini menghibur kalian semua. :D


End file.
